ever so much, so much
by Ellarose C
Summary: He never wishes it had not come to this, he is hopeless, he never even knew it.


{A/N: It's that time again! Time to play Guess That Character! This time it's with 60 prompts that I actually picked out myself from random books on my shelves. If you want to know the books, check out my livejournal (hotbabysitter). They're around there somewhere.}

* * *

1. progress

His steps were slow, agonizingly so, but they were God's thunder when they fell.

2. so white

It is too easy to call that his land. How can one matter cover so much?

3. strong

He is only physically so. Mentally he is a cub still.

4. intervals

He likes the storm more than the eye. No time to think, see.

5. lizard

They call him cold-blooded, but technically that isn't true. Otherwise he'd be long dead.

6. _cutting_

Closer, closer, now he feels closer.

7. looked

He feels more than he sees - Necessity become trademark.

8. lot to learn

There is so, so much, so much, his heart breaks free and thud.

9. playing

Oh, is that what you call it?

10. violently purple

Being royal is bloody death. He wonders what makes them try. It can't be thirst.

11. hidden

There is so much of him outlookers ignore, never aware, ever aware.

12. middle

Even he doesn't really know, surprise.

13. wandered

Each day he finds something new – a windowpane, a side alley, a city.

14. (color of) my miseries

Bloody as the day he was born, he kneels in a rainbow and smiles while he weeps.

15. monstrousness

Symbolism, so much. So many ways.

16. forward

He cannot face one way without wishing for the other, forever dizzy.

17. cross

Sometimes he believes he himself is the Christ – he has sacrificed himself enough for the mother. How is the father any different?

18. inspiring

Every, everywhere, they're everywhere, so many, hording themselves in his body and he is now a soul collector. Smiling.

19. runes

Uneducated, she asks if they make magic. He smiles.

20. boat

He loves them instantly and fights being icelocked. He just wanted a ride.

21. infused

In his every core is patriotism. Why is pride so painful?

22. survivors

This is the one thing he has few of; at least relatively.

23. hasten

Speed is pointless – that doesn't mean he had none, it's just startling when he uses it.

24. marrow

Big bones should mean a healthy immune system, right? Right? Answer me!

25. blistering

So cold it burns, his burrow and cower and wait, ever waiting (only he knows for what).

26. tense

Coiled like a tiger, he's a leopard in the night

27. quieted

He has learned to talk quietly, not to be underheard, but to make them shut up and listen.

28. the oak tree

It is, oddly enough, not his favorite place.

29. weapon

He doesn't need one; he _is_ one. This is also obvious.

30. red hot

His flag sometimes scorches in its ferocity, its unashamed bold flavor.

31. have ever

Far, so much far, words go useless now. Go now.

32. contrary

Beliefs are like books. Judge and be judged for your judging.

33. marry

He's not scared of her, but of her madness, the parts of her that resemble him and come to him like the magnet to the satellite.

34. my revenge

Complications always arise, but he is ready.

35. expulsion

Ever exhaustion, he should care deeply, so much deeply, but he just can't. He can bring himself.

36. infinite

He actually is not this, he is reminded by the south. The north lets him be fooled.

37. messenger

He thinks of them as assassin's wings (it's not paranoia if they're ever out to get you)

38. ashamed

Keep it to Ourselves, he thinks, We have to.

39. Destroyer

Closest friends and deepest enemies together, they understand one another but dance eternal.

40. slay thee

He is old-fashioned in his manners only because they still work so very well.

41. advisable

He just wants everyone to be ever happy, can't they see?

42. swords drawn

He never wishes it had not come to this, he is hopeless, he never even knew it.

43. defend your kingdom

People are so tiny they even outnumber his cells, so much he almost thinks twice over.

44. habit

He knows no other way but conquer and submit, _vici_, never compromise.

45. difficulty

Is he really that terrifying?

46. do nothing

So much of the time he has no choices, choices are for the weak.

47. No? Oh, yes

It's to the point where he doesn't even ask the question.

48. ground instead

He prays for, he prays for, he prays for it, never ever, why ever, stop, stop please – _crunch_.

49. taps

He still does not know how he was so stupid as to think metal contained water. Too late trademark.

50. missionary

They are his minor and his majors.

51. worse off

He _is_ the bottom of the phrase, so much, useless.

52. greasy

They say communism was killed by McDonald's, Pepsi, and Tetris. It was not his finest hour.

53. her fury

He has seen it all, endured it all, will forever on on

54. corner

His people dig the holes, he doesn't even try.

55. two questions

Age has rotted them away like so much snow in a furnace

56. jargon

There's a reason his is one of the hardest to ever learn.

57. scorn

He'd honestly rather have pity, any day.

58. old croaker

He depends so little on others he sometimes forgets they even exist.

59. not high

His mind works exactly as predicted. It's his body that brings the twist.

60. lamentation

A constant song of mourning is his mind, the lyrics screaming for blood. He obliges.


End file.
